


Livivd Love

by karmalakabane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmalakabane/pseuds/karmalakabane
Summary: It was supposed to be a game. Some fun while he took a break, explore the world without the stress of competitions.He wasn’t supposed to fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fucking sucks no joke.

Maybe Victor should feel guilty, or pity. Yet in the years of his career those emotions didn’t exist.   
In his defense, he never expected Yuuri to go so far as to beat Victors own record. At first he was shocked, then disgust slowly weaved in as he faked a smile and praised Yuuri telling him how proud he was. How? How could this pig beat his own score? How could Yuuri Katsuki beat himself Victor Nikiforov?  
Victor wasn’t blind. He knew Yuuri was in love with him, so for fun, Victor played along. Maybe it was cruel of him to do that, Yuri said so repeatedly. Yuri knew him well enough to know Victor didn’t love.   
Two ‘L’ words described him.  
Lust and livid.  
Victor hated the way Yuuri skated, like it was the only place he was free. He hated the way he ate. Hated how he talked to the other skaters like he was one of them.   
Hated. Hated. Hated!  
He hated how his hair felt whenever Victor brushed it, or how he repeatedly apologized when he forgot to cover his mouth while sneezing. Victor hated how aroused Yuuri got him skating to Eros.  
Victor hated how he felt whenever someone else praised him for the routine Victor made him.  
He hated how in the early mornings when the streams of sun still reflected off Yuuris’ hair, still messy from the night before. He hated how the sound of his name crying out from under him in such a way where the accent made it sound so erotic.   
Victor hated that ring on his finger. How it felt strange as soon as it was put on by the blushing Yuuri. Victor hated how a blush of his own formed while he did the same for Yuuri.   
Somehow when everyone was sitting at that table, and Victor announced a marriage, he didn’t hate it.  
He didn’t hate how Yuuri hugged him after his score was announced. Smelling like sweat in the cold ice rink. Victor didn’t hate the way the flowers fell to the hotel floor, petals scattering the walkway. He didn’t hate the lingering taste of peaches on Yuuri’s lips.   
Victor didn’t hate how Yuuri tugged at his hair in the morning or how he pulled at his jeans when he was trying to get dressed.   
Victor didn’t hate how he didn’t regret tossing the plane ticket away.   
It was supposed to be a game. Some fun while he took a break, explore the world without the stress of competitions.  
He wasn’t supposed to fall in love.   
~  
Yuuri was selfish.  
The whole skating world screamed it at him every chance they got.  
He knew it was too good to be true as soon as Victor showed up. His thoughts were confirmed when he found that plane ticket.   
A one way trip to Russia.  
He told himself time and time again it wasn’t what it looked like. Yuuri’s anxiety would shut those thoughts down every time.   
Yuuri loved Victor. Not in the same way before, not in such a boyish way. He loved everything about Victor.   
He loved how his eyes looked reflecting the setting sun. He loved running his hair though the silky strands of silver in the cold mornings before a harsh day of training.  
He loved his voice, deep and soothing.   
He loved Victor’s pants. How he was gentle above Yuuri, careful not to push past Yuuri’s limits.   
Yet, he loved when Victor forced him outside his comfort zone. Never letting Yuuri crawl back into his little bubble of protection and invertedness.   
Yuuri was selfish for keeping Victor, even though he knew Victor was only with Yuuri for a laugh.  
Was it all fake? Was every touch and kiss fake? Yuuri wasn’t sure he wanted to know the truth. After all who would? Victor wasn’t supposed to leave, not after everything between them. Yet, as Yuuri sat by the window he realized nothing he could do would stop Victor  
He tried to convince himself to leave before Victor.  
But he failed, every time becoming weak to the Russian accent calling out his name slowly. (Yuuri~)  
Because he loved Victor, he couldn’t leave. He was so weak for the silverette that it caused him pain.   
Yuuri cried. He cried when he saw that small piece of paper mixed it with leftovers the two never ate.


End file.
